Horóscopo
by Morthe
Summary: Porque resulta que a veces un horóscopo también puede tener la razón, ¿verdad Sadiq? … *AU*


**Horóscopo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** Historia narrada ; - diálogos - ; _recuerdos ; "citas"_

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

Resultaba que el horóscopo tuvo la razón y que ese era el peor de tus tantos (tantísimos) malos días pasados. Y en realidad no es porque hayas hecho algo malo, porque de haberlo hecho, seguramente que las estrellas se alinearían y con sonrisas socarronas se cobrarían de una tandada todas las pequeñas maldades que de niño tanto te gustaba hacer. Pero ese no era el caso, porque las estrellas seguían en su lugar y porque leíste tu futuro en la hoja amarillenta que la brisa de la noche pasada puso bajo la suela de tu zapato.

Es una coincidencia, piensas, y ese "es" cambia a un "probablemente" cuando esquivas, o por lo menos tratas de esquivar, esa bola de helado azul brillante que cae estrepitosamente en tu terno oscuro y deja una mancha que difícilmente podrás sacar. Y ese "probablemente" cambiará a un "tal vez" cuando la gente se ría a tus espaldas y la madre del niño berrinchudo te obligue a comprarle otro helado, que por curiosidades de la vida también es azul brillante y que esta vez caerá en tus zapatos.

Te quedas con ese "tal vez" porque tú no crees en el destino y ya has vivido lo suficiente, alrededor de tres décadas y un poco más, para comenzar a creer ahora. Así que dejas todo eso a un lado y te concentras en que acabas de perder el primer tren de la mañana y que probablemente llegarás tarde al trabajo.

…

Al final sí llegaste tarde, por primera vez en tu vida, y el jefe como nunca antes ha llegado temprano. Te tragas tu orgullo y bajas la cabeza mientras sientes los murmullos a tu alrededor y la bronca que el jefe te está echando. Sabes que no has hecho nada realmente malo, pero lamentablemente fuiste el último y tu jefe parece tener un día tan malo como el tuyo.

Pero el momento pasa y te consuelas en saber que el resto del día no será tan malo, porque ser un asalariado es lo suficientemente malo para que nada más te pueda salir mal. Y no te equivocas, por lo que sonríes cuando te das cuenta que ya es medio día y por ende, la hora del almuerzo.

Coges el dinero del almuerzo, ese mismo que le robaste a tu compañero de apartamento el día anterior porque él también te robó muchas cosas antes, como tu ex-novia por ejemplo. Vas bajando por el ascensor y mientras sales del edificio piensas que quizás no debiste haber hecho eso ya que en realidad no querías tanto a tu ex-novia y aunque no soportes a tu compañero de apartamento, él también es un asalariado como tú y probablemente no tenga qué comer ahora.

Regresas, refunfuñando, porque te das cuenta que tu maldita conciencia no te deja y que los de arriba probablemente están practicando el ojo por ojo contigo. Tus sospechas crecen un poco más cuando vuelves a entrar al ascensor y te encuentras con la no tan agradable sorpresa de que tu jefe parece que subirá contigo, a pesar de que el ascensor de al lado se encuentra vacio. Así que suspiras y te preparas para que te eche otra de sus broncas de hombre mal humorado.

…

Llegas al quinto piso, ya que da la casualidad que tu compañero de departamento es también tu compañero de trabajo, y cuando lo encuentras, no te sorprende que esté durmiendo sin importarle las pilas y pilas de papeles apilados a su alrededor, probablemente de trabajo atrasado. Sigues refunfuñando, pero lo zarandeas sin mucha delicadeza hasta que el hombre parece volver del mundo de los sueños.

Recibes una mala mirada como respuesta, igual a todas las que te da siempre, y mentalmente te preguntas porqué demonios sentiste pena por el chico. Pero suspiras y con la voz más afable que te sale, que en realidad te sale muy fingida, le preguntas si quiere ir a comer contigo.

- Pensé que no comería hoy por tu culpa – Dice y a su normalmente apática mirada se le agrega un reproche sordo que claramente te dice "No pienso pagar por nada de lo que coma".

Y de pronto recuerdas a tu ex-novia y lo linda que era, y entonces te muerdes la lengua lo más duro para no decirle un par de cosas al hombre castaño que se ha levantado perezosamente de su asiento.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunta y se da media vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor.

- Lo que sea – Dices y te dispones a seguirlo.

…

La campanilla sobre la puerta resuena cuando entran al local, un restaurante de comida egipcia que en realidad no tiene nada de especial pero que por alguna razón, no precisas cual, sigue siendo el punto de reunión de las pocas (poquísimas) veces que como hoy, decides darle una tregua al griego y tratar de comer sin aventarle el plato encima, o al menos intentarlo.

Pese a sus diferencias ambos tienen un amigo en común, un egipcio que es mesero y también hijo del dueño. Alguien de nombre demasiado largo y demasiado difícil para intentar pronunciarlo por lo que simplemente se quedan con Gupta o Gup, una muletilla que nada de gracioso tiene pero que se presta a muchas y variadas bromas. Y a pesar de ser el constante blanco de sus carcajadas él nunca se molesta, o por lo menos pretende no hacerlo, y piensas que quizás esa sea la razón de porque su amistad ha durado ya tantos años.

Se sientan en una mesa un poco apartada de todas las demás, la misma de todos días, y sin mirar la carta escogen el plato número tres, el del nombre simple, porque el resto de los platos al igual que Gupta tienen nombres demasiado largos y demasiado difíciles para intentar entenderlos, por lo que se quedan con el tres, siempre el tres.

Y en tres incómodos minutos Gupta aparece por la puerta de al fondo, llevando tres platos que deja en su mesa, dos para los revoltosos y uno para él, ya que está en su tiempo libre y se ha hecho una costumbre sentarse a comer con ellos.

El almuerzo pasa, entre bromas mal intencionadas y gritos, y en medio del postre sacas a relucir el tema que tantos dolores de cabeza te ha causado. Y Gupta, que es mitad camarero y mitad adivino, te escucha atentamente, muy a diferencia del griego, que parece querer quedarse dormido sobre su avena.

Te sientes raro al contarles eso a ELLOS, ya que no sueles quejarte muy a menudo, y ahora que lo escuchas salir de tus propios labios, en realidad es algo sin importancia. Finalizas con un "Bah, olvídenlo" y para el griego no es nada difícil olvidarlo, porque solo escuchóo a medias las palabras del turco, pero Gupta está atento y asiente, antes de decirle sus usuales palabras enigmáticas que quedan flotando en el ambiente, descolocándote en el proceso.

_Todo pasa por alguna razón._

Y aunque Sadiq ha escuchado esa frase millones de veces, la mitad en las películas la mitad de su madre, y que probablemente sean simples palabras que llegan cuando no hay nada más por decir. Siguen repitiéndose, una y otra vez en su cabeza, cual disco rayado.

Piensas que es extraño, pero aún más extraño es el hecho de que comienzas a tomarle sentido. Quizás también seas medio adivino, o medio loco. En realidad es lo mismo.

…

Regresan a sus trabajos, despidiéndose de Gupta pero no entre sí porque para su desgracia viven juntos, así que tendrán que verse la cara en pocas horas, ¿Para qué molestarse?

Sin embargo, esas pocas horas pasaron lentas, ahogadas en café barato y las miradas constantes del nuevo secretario de al frente, y aunque eso a ti no le molesta, piensas que quizás hubiera sido buena idea ser secretario, al menos así tendrías tiempo libre.

Pero para tu desgracia no eres secretario, y acaban de colgarte la llamada, porque nadie quiere escuchar hablar al pobre diablo de la compañía telefónica, ni siquiera tú, lo sabes, y también sabes que tú mismo colgarías la llamada si estuvieras al otro lado de la línea.

Pero _todo pasa por alguna razón_, tal como Gupta dijo, y la última llamada se corta cuando el reloj marca tu hora de salida. Agradeces, no al cielo porque parece estar resentido contigo, si no a la mujer gritona que te cortó a los dos segundos. Al menos podrás salir a tu hora.

…

Llegas a casa, esa que en realidad es medio tuya y es un departamento, pero que te gusta llamarlo casa porque allí está tu cama, y es lo único que necesitas.

Caminas directo a tu habitación, sin importarte realmente el hecho de que el gato se ha vuelto a quedar dormido en tu cama, ya que estás demasiado cansado para fruncir el ceño y la verdad ya has echado al pulgoso más de un millón de veces. Y nuevamente, con un ojo pegado y el otro a punto de cerrarse murmuras ¿Para qué molestarse?

.

.

.

Resulta que el horóscopo hoy también tuvo la razón y que aquel es el mejor día de tu vida, o al menos eso es lo que dice. Y pese a que no crees en el destino, empiezas a creer en la mano de la mujer anónima que parece conocerte tan bien, que muy probablemente te vigile. Aunque ese último pensamiento te haga temblar.

Porque cuando algo es bueno empieza bien, y hoy recibiste un mensaje de tu ex-novia, pidiéndote que regresen. Y aunque declines porque recuerdas que en realidad no era tan bonita, sientes que algo encaja otra vez, quizás tu confianza, quizás el famoso orgullo masculino que necesita alimentarse de vez en vez, no lo sabes. Pero si sabes que hoy te levantaste con el pie derecho y hasta con ganas de jugarle una pequeña broma a tu compañero de departamento, esa que de hecho haces, y por la cual sabes que llegará un par de horas tarde al trabajo.

Pero tu conciencia no te remuerdo, no ese día, y sales tarareando una cancioncilla que seguramente tiene que ver con algo sobre un día después de la tormenta, no lo recuerdas muy bien, pero piensas que podría ser un soundtrack perfecto para esa mañana.

Cuando llegas a la estación reconoces a lo lejos a la mujer gritona del otro día, esa que te hizo gastar un dólar en el helado que acabó en tus zapatos, y que parece también reconocerte porque se acerca a ti, con una sonrisa demasiado grande pero sincera, y te sostiene la mano mientras te pide disculpas por lo sucedido el día anterior, porque todos tienen malos días, como los tuyos, y Pedrito, así se llama el niño berrinchudo, también lo siente.

Sadiq asiente, formulando una respuesta adecuada en su cabeza, pero cuando se decide a hablar la señora ya se ha ido, diciendo que se le hace tarde pero que en recompensa le regala un periodo, ese que tiene en la página número tres el famoso horóscopo que tantos problemas le causó el día anterior.

_Escorpio, hoy será un buen día para ti, tenlo por seguro. Conocerás a esa persona especial que tanto has estado buscando. Mantén los ojos abiertos, podría estar en donde menos te lo imaginas._

Ok, te resulta algo exagerado, pero no pierdes nada intentándolo ¿o sí?, así que te dispones a salir del tren, siempre mirando de soslayo a las personas que pasan por tu costado. Y cuando llegas al trabajo sigues mirando a todo aquel que pase, potencial candidato a "esa persona especial que tanto has estado buscando". Estas tan distraído que por poco chocas con el jefe malhumorado, que ese día ya no parece tan malhumorado, y que incluso te regala una sonrisa, escalofriante en tu opinión, antes de darte la mano y felicitarte por llegar a tiempo.

- Necesitamos a más hombres como tú – Te dice, antes de tomar el ascensor que seguramente le subirá al último piso del edificio, ese que nunca has pisado pero que se rumora es el de las secretarias bonitas y el café de marca.

Sonríes y te diriges a tu cubículo gris y aburrido, el mismo que curiosamente ya no te parece tan aburrido como el día anterior. Al igual que el café, que sigue siendo tan malo como todos los días y que seguramente siempre lo será, pero que te parece que sabe un poco más a café, ese de los buenos.

Terminas de servir el líquido en tu taza y te quedas unos momentos apoyado en la pared, mirando a los compañeros de trabajo que recién llegan, la mayoría muy tranquilos, por lo que te sorprende ver a uno que corre, ya que sigue siendo temprano para llegar tarde, y cuando te fijas un poco más reconoces al secretario que tan insistentemente te mira, ese mismo que acaba de llegar a su puesto y se sienta a hacer el papeleo.

Y piensas que tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo libre como lo habías imaginado, si no que en realidad trabajaba muy duro desde que llegaba, justo al contrario del resto de los de la oficina. Le das un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y cuando vuelves tu vista al hombrecillo te topas con los ojos negros que te miran tímidos e insistentes. Desvías la mirada, como quien no quiere la cosa, y regresas a hacer tu trabajo.

Coges el auricular rojo y marcas el primer número de la lista, el que empieza con 0 y termina en 9, ese que curiosamente se te hace conocido, pero que no lo recuerdas hasta que al tercer timbre cogen la llamada, y la voz adormilada ya tan conocida para ti te contesta.

- Yo que tú me apuraría – Dices, y ahogas una sonrisa astuta.

- ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te detesto?

- Un par de veces.

Heracles corta, y cuando lo hace no puedes evitar echar un par de carcajadas, tachando "molestar al griego" de tu lista mental de cosas por hacer.

Sonríes, un poco más, y mientras llamas al segundo número de tu agenda el celular suena. Lo coges y en la pantalla aparece un mensaje nuevo, de tu ex-novia para variar, que parece haberse acordado de ti y de lo mucho que te extraña, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensas, porque ya has recibido un par más de esos mensajes de lo que va de la mañana, todos iguales, pero hay algo diferente en este, porque casi al último, justo antes del "Te quiero", ella pide verte, en el mismo café en el que se conocieron, que por ironías de la vida es el mismo restaurante egipcio en el que te sentaste a reír el día anterior.

Suspiras, quieres rechazarla, realmente quieres hacerlo pero te recuerdas que eres un caballero y que el horóscopo lo dijo, que hoy conocería a "esa persona especial" (Dios ya comenzaba a hablar como una chica). Y a ti te da curiosidad en realidad, porque recuerdas que ella era agradable y quizás, muy en el fondo, llegaste a quererla… solo un poco, pero lo hiciste.

Respondes, un "si" escueto que en realidad parece decir "no", y guardas el móvil para seguir trabajando.

…

Las horas pasaron, más rápido de lo que quisiera admitir, y de pronto te encuentras parado frente al restaurante egipcio, fumando un cigarrillo justo al lado de la puerta, debajo del cartel que reza "Prohibido fumar" pero que no has visto, o al menos pretendes no hacerlo.

Llegas a la colilla y la aplastas contra el suelo. Suspiras, y a sabiendas que te has quedado sin escusa para permanecer allí decides entrar, por fin, y tal como lo imaginaste allí se encuentra ella. Con sus grandes pechos abultados y la pequeña cartera en su regazo, haciéndote señas para que te acerques.

Y Sadiq se acerca, a paso deliberadamente lento porque en realidad no quiere estar allí, maldiciendo el escueto "si" que en realidad era un "no", pero que por más que quisiera, seguía siendo un sí.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunta

…

La cita fue un fiasco, él lo sabe y ella también. No solo porque a los pocos minutos apareció Heracles, echando chispas y buscando al turco hijo de puta para aventarle el plato al rostro, eso solo fue un extra, la pelea que vino después podría decirse que también lo fue, aunque una no muy agradable.

El verdadero fiasco vino después, o quizás siempre estuvo allí. Ya que en realidad la cita nunca se sintió como una, porque mientras Yekaterina le ponía algunas banditas sobre las heridas en su rostro, Sadiq terminó por concluir que lo único que sentía en ese momento era el dolor por la paliza que le dieron. Eso era todo.

Un verdadero fiasco.

.

.

.

Resulta que el horóscopo también miente, y te sentiste tonto por pensar lo contrario. Puesto que ese no fue exactamente el mejor día de tu vida, y aunque empezó bien, las cosas buenas no siempre terminan bien.

Porque después de despedirte de Yekaterina tuviste que regresar al trabajo, y como cabía de esperarse no tardaste en llamar la atención de medio mundo, y no para bien.

Pero lo curioso es que el secretario de al frente sigue mirándote, desviando la mirada de vez en vez, cada que le miras. Y comienzas a pensar si en realidad no estará mirando a la mujer que trabaja en tu detrás, porque de otro modo no te explicas el porque alguien se sonrojaría al mirar a un tipo con un ojo morado y banditas de winnie pooh por todo el rostro.

Te sorprendes, si, pero lo deja pasar, suficiente problemas tienes para pensar en los de alguien más.

…

Tus heridas realmente duelen, pero sin embargo el nuevamente malhumorado jefe no te da el permiso de descanso que tanto necesitas, ya que esos números no se llamarán solos y lo único que los clientes escuchan es tu voz, el morado en tu ojo derecho no tiene porque significar ningún problema.

Sales maldiciendo del despacho, tan enojado que ni siquiera te percatas que estás en el famoso último piso, el de las secretarias bonitas y el café de marca, y tampoco te percatas del griego que, igual o quizás un poco más mal herido que tú, ha venido a pedir lo mismo que te acaban de rechazar. Lo cierto es que lo único que tienes en mente es llamar, llamar a esas malditas personas que tu maldito jefe quiere que llames, para así al menos poder irte temprano.

Pero esas malditas personas como nunca parecen estar de buen humor, porque ninguna de ellas se molesta en cortar, y de hecho, Sadiq puede decir que esa tarde se enteró de más cosas de las que necesitaba saber. Y mientras escucha a la mujer que le parlotea de lo mal esposo que es su marido, Sadiq piensa que había cosas que la gente simplemente debería de guardarse para sí mismas.

Pero de alguna u otra forma terminas aquella fastidiosa lista, y es cuando te percatas que todos tus compañeros ya se han marchado. Y la verdad no te sorprende, porque el cielo está ya muy oscuro y en reloj de pared acaba de marcar las 10.30 pm.

Coges el abrigo y al momento en el que guardas tus cosas te fijas que en realidad no estaba tan solo como pensabas, ya que hay una luz encendida, justo al frente, la de la lámpara de mesa del secretario que ya ha dejado de mirarte insistentemente, ya que está concentrado en acabar lo último que le queda por papeleo.

Sadiq se sorprende, más que otras veces, y de pronto se da cuenta que no tenía idea lo muy duro que parecía ser un secretario. Lo piensa, y en sus pensamientos le dedica un par de segundos, pero entonces el reloj de pared marca las 10.35, y el último tren llegará pronto por lo que coge su maletín y se encamina hacia el ascensor de al fondo a la derecha.

Esperas impaciente a que las puertas se abran de una vez por todas. Y mientras esperas no puede evitar pensar que el horóscopo se equivocó más de la cuenta aquel día. Porque ese no fue exaltadamente el mejor día de tu vida, y para variar no conociste a "esa persona especial" que tanto ahínco le puso la famosa escritura.

"… _Conocerás a esa persona especial que tanto has estado buscando…"_

Las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron, y la musiquita de fondo llega de pronto a sus oídos. Sadiq camina los pocos pasos que le permiten entrar hacia adentro y aprieta el botón rojo de la planta baja.

Bosteza, y observa cansado como las puertas se van cerrando lentamente, pero justo antes de que se sellen unos dedos finos se interponen por entre la abertura. Las puertas vuelven a abrirse automáticamente y dejan entrever al secretario que le mira entre sorprendido y dubitativo.

"…_Mantén los ojos abiertos…"_

El viaje hacia la planta baja duraba a lo más 3 minutos, de los cuales 1 minuto y medio transcurren en un mutuo silencio. Sadiq vuelve a bostezar y mira de soslayo al hombrecillo que parece querer fusionarse con la pared de metal.

- Oye – Pronuncia y ve como su acompañante da un brinco en su lugar – No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva, no voy a hacerte nada sabes.

- E-eh, no y-yo…

- Hey, es broma – Sonríe y suelta un par de sonrisas flojas - Por cierto mi nombre es Sadiq, no recuerdo habértelo dicho antes.

Extiende la mano, esperando a que el otro la tome, pero este no lo hace, y simplemente da una breve reverencia a modo de saludo.

- Kiku Honda

Dice, y ambos caminan juntos hacia la puerta de salida.

"…_podría estar en donde menos te lo imaginas."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Muchos se preguntarán, ¿Esta historia no es algo rara?, y les respondo que sí, en realidad lo es xD. Hace un tiempo (muy largo) que no escribo y un día que estaba de ociosa se me dio por probar nuevos estilos y ¡boom! me salió esto.

Creo que el constante cambio de primera a tercera persona resulta un poco confuso, perdón por eso, y también por el largo de la historia, se me pasó la mano (ñ_n)

Para los que se marearon con los nombres aquí se los aclaro: Sadiq (Turquía), Gupta (Egipto), Heracles (Grecia), Kiku (Japón) y Yekaterina (Ucrania).

¡Se cuidan mucho! Y ya nos veremos en otra historia.

Bye bye

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
